Harry potter, the characters kids
by musiclover7147
Summary: This is a story containing my character who is the daughter of Neville and Luna. You, the viewers, get to come up with the characters. Read if you would like to submit a character.
1. Need characters

**Hey Fanfiction people this is my second story and this time I want you the viewers to come up with the characters. Below I'm going to have all the information I'm going to need to know about your character. Your characters are going to be either the friends, best friends, enemies, or related to my character who is the daughter of Neville and Luna if they ever were to get married. Her name is going to be Vanessa. Make sure you leave in the comments or PM me all the info.**

* * *

><p>Name (first and last) :<p>

Age:

House (please not to many gryffindors) :

Year:

Friend, best friend, enemy, or meets and becomes friend:

How He/she looks:

Clothes:

Interesting facts that I should know:

Wand:

Do they play Quidditch:

Classes:

D.A member?:

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so thats all I need to know I'll make sure on the next chapter ot let you all know what I need and who is going to be in the story. But since I'm going to be wating for you all to respond it's going to be a while before the actual story starts. So let me know about your character because the more the better and the faster the story will be posted. <strong>


	2. Characters updated

**Hey Fanfic. people thanks to the 3 people who have submitted characters so far. The names of their characters are:**

Sorcha Lynch

Fiona Finnigan

**and last but not least** Horace Wombat

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the people who created thoses characters. I'll make sure to add onto the list when I get more Reviewscharacters. Hope every had a good day and remember to submit characters. Also I'll make sure to keep everyone posted on who is going to be in the story. Don't worry if I haven't seen your character it's going to be a while before I get to write the actual story because I'm waiting so everyone can post a character and not get mad if they don't see their character. Also don't worry if they story is posted because any time I'll take your characters they will just be in the next few chapters. Don't forget to do my poll.**


	3. Hogwarts Express part 1

**On their way to Hogwarts part 1 (Re-Reposted)**

**Hey people of Fanfiction. I re-wrote this story because I read over the comments and I decided that I wanted to add more stuff to this chapter. Sorry to the people who had characters who were removed but I hated the chapter and I was having trouble with the next chapter so I broke them going to hogwarts in half so everyone's character will be added at some point in the next chapter. Hope all you Fanfic people enjoy and remember to comment and do my Poll. :) Also thanks to Mannie99 we have a new character. So thanks for all the reviews so far and review if you want. I **

**P.S. I want to know if anyone's character has a love intrest and who they are friends with so I can put them in the same compartment. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Vanessa felt like she had a million butterflies flying around in her stomach. She was beyond anxious for the new school year. All of the new people and the stress she would have to endure while trying to keep up with all of her classes. Today was the end of summer meaning that it was time for her to be returning to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry also know as Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to see all her old friends and hopefully along the way she would be able to meet many more. She was worried about the classes that she would have to be taking this year. Her mind was clouded with worried thoughts as she stuffed the last of her clothing into her trunk. Closing the trunk she stopped to listen and she heard the muffled voice of her mother call out "Vanessa, dear, you need to hurry up so we don't miss the train." Vanessa quickly glanced around her room one last time. She sighed and grabbed her truck heading down stairs to meet her parents.<p>

Vanessa was an only child and lived with her dad and mother, Luna and Neville. They both had gone to Hogwarts when they were her age. She inherited her herbology skills from her father. Her friend Fiona wasn't very good at Defence against the Dark arts because she didn't like to hex people. Fiona has dark brown hair that she has down but usually tends to pull it up as the day goes on, bangs, slightly short, dimples, good figure, and always has her nails painted. But Vanessa on the other hand has long blonde hair, green eyes, short but not too short, likes to wear her hair in a braid, and she has a certain pair of boots that she wears when she can.

When Vanessa reached the bottom of the stairs her parents were standing there waiting. "Ok I'm all ready let's go", Vanessa exclaimed with hint of nervousness clear in her eyes. As Vanessa and her parents got in the car she looked down at her outfit to make sure everything was in order. Today she was wearing a light blue top with a simple pair of jean shorts and her favorite pair of black boots. Vanessa looked up from her outfit satisfied with her choice and decided to stare out the window. She watched as the trees blurred by as they sped down the road towards the very familiar train station. When they arrived at the train station Vanessa hurried out of the car. She waited on her parents to pop the trunk so that she could grab her trunk. Once her trunk was safely with her, she followed after her parents to platform 9 and 3/4.

Vanessa started to get more and more anxious as she and her parents approached the platform. Vanessa made sure she had her trunk and glanced around for any muggles that might be looking. Once she saw that no muggles were looking she closed her eyes, along with her parents ran into the wall. She opened her eyes once she heard the familiar buzz of parents and children alike saying there farewell's.

As Vanessa glanced around she noticed a familiar dark haired girl and came to the realization that it was her best friend Fiona Finnigan. Vanessa looked towards her parents and said "I'm going to go talk to one of my friends". Her mom replied "Ok darling just don't go to far, your dad and I will stay here and watch your luggage". "Thanks guys," Vanessa said, giving both of her parents hugs ,"I'll be back in a bit."

As Vanessa approached Fiona she noticed that Fiona was wearing a creme colored shirt with a black skirt and her favorite pairs of boots that were well worn. When Fiona noticed Vanessa and walked up to her. They both hugged and while in the embrace Vanessa said "I missed you over the break. How was your summer." Fiona let go of Vanessa and stood back while replying in an Irish accent "It was good very boring though. How was your summer?" Vanessa grinned at Fiona and said "I pretty much slept all summer. It was great." Fiona chuckled at Vanessa's remark. Fiona and Vanessa talked for a bit more before Vanessa decided to grab her luggage from her parents so Fiona and her could find a compartment before they were all full.

After grabbing her luggage Vanessa hugged her parents goodbye and walked to meet Fiona. The two girls walked towards the door of the train. Right before they were able to get on the train they noticed a girl walking towards them with very expensive clothing on. Right away they knew that it was their enemy, Alessa Zabini. Fiona and Vanessa gave each other a knowing glance before turning to face Alessa.

Alessa had a smug look on her face as she spoke ,"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the 2 girls from the reject house." Fiona glared and her and responded with a harsh tone ,"I don't know what your talking about, we are both in Hufflepuff." Alessa glared back and replied "I'm not gonna waste my time on the two of you, just make sure you two watch your back." With that said Alessa stalked off. Fiona and Vanessa looked at each other and rolled their eyes knowing that Alessa couldn't do much to hurt them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey fanfiction people I hope you enjoyed the story! Well if you did then you should leave a comment. Also if you didn't like the way I wrote your character then please PM me or write so in your comment. Feel free to submit more characters. Sorry that I haven't posted in a very very long time. I tend to start things but not finish them but I was looking back over this story and I couldn't stand how bad it was so I hope that it is a lot better. I will try to continue to write. The next chapter will be their ride to Hogwarts and the following chapter will be the sorting.<strong>


End file.
